Chase the Tiger to Kill a Dragon
by Aline azurE
Summary: Ini semua cuma bisnis. Tapi kau melakukan satu kesalahan. Kali ini habis sudah kesabaran. Mendengus sinis, kelihatan senang. Menatap sang naga tersungkur di antara ranumnya jejeran bunga candu merah. Lucunya, si naga tak berdaya. Ketika harimaunya berhasil dicekal. /IHA FEST 2013/Setting before and after first Opium War 1839-1842


**Chase the Tiger to Kill a Dragon  
**

* * *

**Summary: **Ini semua cuma bisnis. Tapi kau melakukan satu kesalahan. Kali ini habis sudah kesabaran. Mendengus sinis, kelihatan puas. Menatap sang naga yang tersungkur di antara ranumnya jejeran bunga candu merah. Lucunya, si naga tak berdaya. Ketika harimaunya berhasil dicekal.  
**Warning**: Mencoba meminimalisir keOOCan. Ikut IHA FEST pake modal nekat. #apaini Possibly multichapter. Ketidak akuratan sejarah. Judul situasional. Analisis fakta historis yang tidak dalam. Plot holes. Kata repititif. Adegan _action_ bertebaran.

_I013-10  
OP_: Al Landers  
_Prompt_: Opium war antara Uk dan China. Dimana china dikasi harga kecil dan opium yang dibudidayakan di india. Gampang kan?  
_Additional info_: Jangan pake lemon. Rating K-T saja. And, berikan sisi action yang kental. No Romance.

* * *

Kuas berujung gelap menari. Tinggalkan jejak hitam sapuan lambang harmoni. Biarpun lengan merah sutra telah dilipat hingga tepi. Luapan emosi di dada tergambar jelas di urat nadi, kontras dengan apa yang terlukis di kertas putih.  
"Lumayan," mata coklat pengawas dari balik lilin berkedut melihat hasilnya—belokan sudut garis terlihat licin tapi cukup tekanan—menggumam samar "kalau saja tebasan terakhirmu semulus ini kau bisa menang, _aru_." Si pelukis meletakkan kuas di kotak kayu dengan tenang, berekspresi datar seolah tak mendengar.  
"Tuan Hong, saatnya pergi." Seorang penjaga muncul dari balik pintu separuh terbuka.  
Goresan terakhir sudah selesai, pas sekali. Sang pelukis bangkit meninggalkan karyanya. Menyelusup maju melewati tiang merah dan si pengawas dan berkata, "aku mau itu digantung di ruang tengah, oke?" Si penjaga mengangguk lalu mengekori tuannya menuju gerbang luar.

Pengawas sebelah lilin lebih suka bersandar santai di jendela. Sayatan melintang di sepanjang iga rusuk membuatnya enggan bergerak banyak. Bergiliran menatap satu-satu, antara punggung si pelukis dan lukisan naga. Ia menutup mata dan menghela panjang. Mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya. Sisik dewa naga saja tak berkilau selamanya.  
"…" Suara derap langkah si pelukis mengagetkan pengawas.  
"Ada apa? Ada yang ketinggalan?" Ternyata dia belum naik kereta.  
"Sebenarnya waktu itu aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusanmu."  
"_Aiyaa…_ Santai saja! Waktu itu kau terjebak dan belum ada persiapan 'kan? Lagipula…"  
"Bukan itu, _gege_."  
"Terus?"  
"Aku cuma merasa kasian kalau dirimu yang tua itu babak belur dan mati mengenaskan."  
"Kurang ajar kau, _aru_!"

* * *

_**"**__**A flower falls, even though we love it;  
and a weed grows, even though we don't love it.**__**"**__  
_Dōgen Zenji—Japanese Zen Buddhist teacher.

* * *

_November 1830_

Seorang lelaki rambut hitam berkuncir menggaruk-garuk janggutnya yang mulus. Penjual beralis tebal di depannya tampak sangat yakin dengan barang dagangannya.  
"Oh ayolah! Keramik ini sudah diwariskan turun-temurun! Ukirannya juga dibuat sendiri oleh penasihat raja abad kelima belas! Kau tak 'kan kecewa!"  
"Entahlah, _aru_. Aku tak begitu suka motifnya. Mungkin lain kali. Maaf aku ada urusan. Ayo, Hong. Simpan kembang api itu untuk nanti."  
"Ya, _sensei_." Lelaki beralis tebal tampak sangat kecewa. Memandang punggung China dan Hong Kong dari kejauhan. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya barang dagangannya ditolak. Kalau pun terjual, China hanya mau dibayar dengan perak. Itu adalah keuntungan yang sangat sedikit. Dia harus memutar otak. Kalau begini terus caranya Ia bisa bangkrut! Akan dijadikan bahan olokan saudara, tetangga (baca: musuh abadi) serta rivalnya.  
"Kapten England… Kita harus berangkat sekarang. Mumpung cuaca masih bersahabat." Anak buah kapal mendekat membangunkan England, telah siap menarik jangkar.  
"Kita akan pergi India."  
"Tapi kapten, kita harus sampai ke London lusa…"  
"Kubilang, kita akan pergi ke India. Kau dengar aku?"  
"Yes_, sir…_"

Perjalanan ke India, England habiskan untuk berpikir. Kebutuhan dia akan sutra, teh dan porselen tak bisa ditekan. Sayang, China tak terlalu berminat dengan barang dagangannya—membuat Ia sering merugi. EIC harus mengambil untung lebih atau VOC bakal tertawa angkuh. Tapi bagaimana?  
Benik hijau menyusuri lekuk bunga keunguan. Gerigi daun hijau halus di jemari terasa semulus dengan apa yang ada di benak. Siapa sangka kalau membuntuti para petani miskin Bengal telah menuntun dia ke padang penuh tanaman _opium_?  
"A-apa yang kita lakukan disini, kapten? Ratu menunggu kita!" Salah satu awak kapal berusaha memahami pikiran kaptennya.  
"Kamu tahu apa ini?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan, England malah balik bertanya.  
"Itu _poppy-flower_, kapten."  
"Bukan _poppy-flower _biasa," lelaki berambut pirang itu lalu berdiri lalu mengembangkan tangan ke udara, "ini uang kita." Anak buahnya yang melihat dari kejauhan kelihatan bingung. Genggaman tangan membuka membiarkan kelopak bunga _opium_ diterbarkan angin padang rumput.  
"Siapkan karung dan layar, _mate. _Kita ada banyak pekerjaan."  
_"Aye, aye! Captain!"_  
_" A Little dirty trick won't hurt..."_ Personifikasi negara Inggris ini punya ide brilian di kepala.

_25 November 1838_

Penjual asongan berkeliling meneriakan jualannya. Para pekerja melempar puluhan karung muatan dari bilik kapal. Pengadah terlihat berseri melihat gerobak penuh, terkadang menyeret budaknya untuk menawar barang ke kapal lain. Pasar tumpah wilayah _Canton_ dekat pelabuhan telah menggeliat meski surya baru nampak setengah di lautan. Beberapa kapal kecil bersandar di garis pantai, nelayan sibuk mengangkat peti berisi ikan-ikan segar untuk dijual ke pengadah atau ditawar ke saudagar kaya.

Dua orang pengelana bertopi bambu terlihat sedang bersantai di sebuah warung kecil. Menikmati sensasi satu poci teh _oolong _hangat. Sekilas, di mata orang biasa mereka tampak asyik bersantai tapi bagi pengelana lain berilmu tinggi—yang duduk di tempat itu—tahu. Mereka sedang mengawasi. Kedua orang itu tak perlu banyak menoleh untuk membaca situasi. Tapi itu urusan mereka, membuat keributan di pagi hari tak terlalu menyenangkan.  
"Aku tak percaya, mereka berani masukan barang pagi-pagi begini, _aru_. Kemana petugas-petugas itu? Tidur?" Seorang pria becaping bambu dengan kain putih melingkar di tepinya, mencomot bakpao daging.  
"Mereka masih teler, _gege_. Informanku bilang tadi malam mereka pakai sampai lima kati. (1)" Lelaki disebelahnya menjawab tanpa ekspresi.  
"_Aiyaa_… Padahal baru satu minggu kerja sudah pakai. Tak tahu diuntung, _aru_! Kalau begini aku bisa kena semprot komandan!"  
"Dia tak akan berani."  
"_Aru_?"  
"Karena dia juga pakai." Lelaki berwajah datar, tenang menuang seduhan terakhir.  
"Astaga." Pikiran pria bertopi, melayang. Benik coklatnya tetap tertuju ke kumpulan orang membawa dua buntalan besar, berjalan melewati mereka. Ia tak bisa membiarkan benda laknat itu tersebar lebih jauh ke tengah kota. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tak bisa memperlihatkan diri di muka umum, terlalu beresiko. Mendadak dia punya ide, segera mengambil sesuatu dari lengan pakaian.  
"Lihat dan pelajari ini, Hong."  
Lelaki tanpa ekspresi memperhatikan gerakannya dari sudut mata—tertarik. Dalam sepersekian detik isi buntalan itu keluar. Meluberkan bubuk kering coklat-kehitaman dari lubang menganga karung goni ke tanah.  
"Hah, sial!" ujar si pemikul karung tersadar.  
"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Membawa barang begitu saja tak becus!" sahut temannya yang lain.  
"Lihat nih kena air! Jadi rusak semua!"  
"Ah berisik, kalian! Bantu aku cari karung lain!" Si pembawa karung kedua berusaha 'menyelamatkan' bubuk yang masih utuh.  
Si pemuda datar menggumam, merekam kembali bagaimana sepasang jarum halus dan tajam tadi sampai ke target dalam kecepatan kilat.  
"Hei, aku belum selesai," bisik pria bertopi ke sebelahnya. Jemarinya memegang ringan piring alas poci secara vertikal lalu dikibaskan sembilan puluh derajat ke arah sumbu tubuh. Hentakan angin bercampur tenaga dalam dari piring merembet secara spiral ke arah belakang punggung pria bertopi. Sukses menerbangkan sisa bubuk milik para pengadah ke udara.  
"Kau lamban! Madatnya terbang semua tolol!"(2)  
"Apa?! Itu karena kau tak membawanya hati-hati!" Si pemikul mulai emosi.  
"Hei sudah jangan bertengkar! Nanti kita ketahuan…" Temannya yang lain mengingatkan.  
"Diam kau! Aku kan sudah bilang seharusnya kita ambil barang tadi malam bukan pagi!" Sekumpulan pengadah tadi mulai berselisih. Pertengkaran mereka sesaat menarik perhatian pedagang dan pembeli sekitar. Tapi setelah beberapa menit, masing-masing mulai mengacuhkan dan sibuk dengan urusan sendiri. Dua orang pengelana dari kejauhan menahan rasa geli. Si pria bertopi sampai harus menutup mulutnya supaya tak terdengar. Malang, salah satu pemikul yang sedikit lebih pintar dari teman-temannya mendekati kedua pengelana.

"Apa urusan kalian berani menertawakan kami?!" Si pemikul menggebrak meja warung kasar. Lelaki bermuka datar tak menjawab, menyesap tehnya dengan nikmat. Melihat si pemikul menghampiri rekan lainnya datang mengerubungi meja pengelana.  
"Hei gembel! Dia bicara denganmu!" Para pengadah itu berubah status jadi mirip preman. Madat membuat orang gila jadi semakin gila. Si pria bertopi ikut diam, malah sibuk meresapi rasa daging di lidah. Ah, seumur-umur dia jadi personifikasi, belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa bakpao toko ini.  
"Jawab!" Si pemikul yang sudah emosi menyapu tangannya di meja, menumpahkan piring makanan dan poci teh. Entah kenapa si empu topi bambu malah menatap sedih bagaimana bulatan bakpao putih yang bergulir dengan cantik di tanah, terlapisi debu di seluruh permukaan. Sedangkan pria tanpa ekspresi sedikit mengerutkan alis melihat genangan teh tetes terakhir mengalir dari meja ke lantai tanah.  
"Bunuh saja gelandangan ini!" Salah satu dari mereka sudah siap dengan golok di tangan.  
"Ya!" Si pengadah mengambil kayu panjang.  
"Mati kalian!" Pemikul merebut pisau daging pedagang dan mulai menyerang. Si pria datar menendang gagang pisau dan melemparkan mantel lusuhnya ke wajah penyerang. Menyerang balik dengan totokan terarah ke beberapa titik tubuh. Lengan _duangua_ beludru berkibas mengikuti gerakan si pemilik. Si pemikul tersungkur merasa siku kaki dan tangannya kaku. Lalu kedua orang lain maju dengan golok dan galah. Si pria bertopi meloncat kesana-kemari. Mumpung muridnya ada disini, bisa sekaligus demonstrasi. Pertama rentetan pukulan teknik _Wingchun_—si pria topi bambu tak bergeser banyak dari posisi awalnya di atas meja warung (3). Si pemikul emosi yang bertubuh lebih besar bangkit lagi setelah dijatuhkan lelaki wajah datar. Ia berusaha melukai pria bertopi—tapi pukulannya seperti tak bertenaga. Layaknya menghajar kain. Lalu ditutup dengan tendangan _Khimo_ yang berpusat pada ledakan energi tenaga dalam, lelaki tanpa ekspresi memperhatikan gerakan mirip _Shaolin_—seperti biasa—dari sudut matanya (4).

Setelah beberapa saat belum ada yang bisa membuat pria bertopi bambu pindah dari posisinya, dia sendiri mulai bosan. Lalu mendadak sesuatu terbenam dipinggangnya, terasa dingin. Ia ambruk, caping bundarnya terbang ke udara, terlepas dari kepala.  
"Hah! Rasakan!"  
"Mampus kau! Makanya jangan suka ikut campur urusan orang lain!"  
"Hei, hentikan! Ayo kita pergi!" Seseorang dari mereka yang lebih waras angkat bicara. Dia tak ingin menarik perhatian petugas dan menarik masalah.  
"_Gege_!" Lelaki berpakaian beludru berusaha mendekat lalu berhenti. Si pemilik warung histeris, kaget melihat karena dia masih bisa bangkit.  
"Sudah selesai main-mainnya, _aru_." Ujar pria yang tadi tertusuk bangun. Dia lalu menotok ke lima orang yang mengepungnya dengan cekatan. Mereka semua terbaring di tanah dengan nafas memburu.  
"Tanganmu tadi cepat kesemutan, _aru_. Pukulanmu tak tuntas. Kalau kau tetap nekat berkelahi dengan tubuh seperti itu. Kau akan jadi yang mati pertama kali kalau suatu saat negeri ini akan berperang melawan peluru." Pria itu berbicara dengan golok yang tertancap di tubuhnya.  
"Brengsek! Kubunuh k-kau… arrgh…" Si pengadah merasa gusar bisa dikalahkan.  
"Ma-maafkan dia, tuan." Salah seorang yang masih waras kemudian menyadari siapa si pengelana itu dan menyeret temannya menjauh.  
"Jangan jual madat lagi! Jualah barang lain! Atau mulailah menambang emas, berlayar... apalah terserah kau. Tapi jangan madat, _aru_!" Dia mengambil kembali caping bundar itu dan membersihkan debu di pakaian.  
"Ba-baik, tuan China. Maaf tolong ampuni kami," pinta salah satu orang, masih merasa ngeri melihat 'pengelana' itu santai mengenakan topi dengan bilah golok masih bertengger manis di kulit pinggang. Melihat beberapa petugas mulai datang kedua pengelana itu melompat ke luar dan menghilang. Si pemilik toko lalu menuliskan tambahan catatan hutang kedua personifikasi di bukunya. Dia pasti akan menagih mereka kalau kembali.

Senja di pelabuhan Kanton tak menahan gairah pasar. Lilin dan obor mulai menyala. Rumah bordil menyaru restoran mewah dikawal banyak orang tinggi besar—menolak tamu mabuk tak diundang merusak tempat mahal. Lampion merah menyala berjejer di atap sebuah penginapan kecil. Cahaya merah menerabas jendela kayu, membuat dua orang di kamar jadi terlihat. Satunya sibuk memegangi pinggang sementara yang lain sedang mengaduk-aduk kotak obat.  
"_Aiyaaa_... Bahkan golok pun juga dilapisi madat, _aru_." China duduk di dipan bambu meringis menahan sakit. Pekelahian tadi pagi membuat jadwal kacau.  
"..." Sementara Hong Kong membuka lemari menuangkan beberapa tetes obat—yang dia sediri tak paham apa isinya—ke mangkok terakota. Waktu itu mereka sedang menjalankan tugas langsung dari komisaris Lin Tse-Hsu untuk memonitor daerah pelabuhan-pelabuhan strategis. Kaisar yang baru kelihatan tak begitu menyenangi pedagang asing—terutama Inggris. Dimatanya, mereka semua hanya bisa merampok dan mengancam stabilitas keamanan wilayah Cina. Dicurigai, peningkatan pemberontakan mungkin didalangi oleh pihak luar. Bahkan si komisaris curiga kalau Inggris mencoba melakukan perdagangan gelap.  
"Hebat ya para tabib itu? Bisa mengubah benda jahanam ini jadi obat." China jadi ingin protes, bubuk madat murni yang mengenai lukanya sekarang malah membuat regenerasi sel jadi lambat. Entah tubuhnya yang bereaksi aneh karena dia seorang personifikasi atau bubuk itu memang diramu sebagai racun pelumpuh.  
"Tahu dari mana kalau itu candu?" Lelaki satunya meletakan obat tak dikenal di meja.  
"Entahlah. Aku hanya tahu saja. Aneh ya? Kupikir semua personifikasi bisa... kau juga bisa melakukannya 'kan, Hong?" Si pemilik nama menggeleng dan berkata, "aku tak punya kemampuan begitu. Tapi yang jelas, orang yang menusukmu itu pedagang jauh dari distrik Hong Kong ke Ghuang Zhou, makanya dia kesal sekali waktu bubuk candunya _sensei_ terbangkan semua." Pemuda berkuncir mendengarkan lalu terdiam. Sesuatu mengetuk kepalanya.  
"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi, _aru_! Kita bisa mengetahui dari mana dia memasok benda laknat itu ke pusat kota!" Kalau dugaan komisaris tepat, situasi negeri dalam bahaya.  
"Lha, tadi siang aku mau kasih tau. Tapi _gege_ bilang, tak suka diganggu kalau sedang tidur siang. Lagi pula badan babak belur begitu..."  
"Benar aku bilang begitu, _aru_?"  
"Iya, jangan pikun dong."  
"Apa katamu?"  
"Ayo pergi, siapa tahu kapal mereka belum melabuh."

* * *

**A/N: Amaigod. Saya galau ini liat di fic yg beredar kebanyakan pake 'gege.' Tapi di hetawiki bilang kalo Hong itu manggil China 'sensei.' Ya uda saya pake dua-duanya aja. #der  
(1): **Kati itu ukuran yang sering dipake di pasar Cina daratan/Hanzi, 1 kati sama dengan 500 gr. Bahasa mandarinya 市斤 (shijin)**  
(2): **Madat itu nama lain dari _opium_/_weed _atau candu.  
**(3 )**: Wingchun itu teknik silat yang sering dipake Bruce Lee (iya nonton aja pilemnya... bukan yang bikin aliran wingchun bukan bruce lee kok). Sedikit gerakan tendangan, betul-betul hemat tenaga dan gak berseni, tapi efisien. Makanya disitu China gak jumpalitan kemana-mana, cukup di atas meja. Hehe.  
**(4)**: Khimo itu gerakan bela diri yang biasa dipake murid-murid _shaolin_.

* * *

******TBC**


End file.
